The Bijuu
by Kaenin
Summary: Who are the Bijuu? This may give you some insight into their world...


**Mainly for my own use (thought I will be making some changes to use them in my first upcoming story) , I thought these quick definitions would be appreciated by others**

**(Ichibi), Shukaku**

Shukaku is a bijuu in the form of Raccon Dog (Tanuki of the Japanese mythology). Before, he was a priest that lived in the Desert of Nara. Because of the dark power released by Yamata no Orochi, and under the heavy assault of wind and sand, he transformed into a racoon dog (His actual form). He has a playful and extravagant personality, resembling the Tanuki nature. Has a pretty active sexual life. Shukaku lives in the souls of people killed by the wind and sand (This actually resembles the case of Gaara's mother). The violet (blue in the anime) tatoos represent his title of God of Wind.

**Nibi Nekomata** is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. This Bijuu lives in a place called "Forest of Death" (Not a mistranslation.) in Hokkaido, to the north. His appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). He's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. He uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits.

**Isonade (Sanbi)** is a shark shaped Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. It lives in the deep waters on the West of Japan, fighting pirates. Every few months, Isonade will swim to the surface of the sea from the deep waters, to breath some fresh air. However, when he does this, storms erupt, oceans rage, and all ships will be swallowed by him as food. Isonade has a subordinate fish called Samehada (?) (Same name as Kisame's Sword. Depicted differently, but with same pronunciation). Samehada attaches itself to Isonade's stomach, and absorbs its food to create huge amounts of chakra, proceeding to send it back to its body. Samehada's power can enable Isonade to get 5 times the quantity of chakra it could originally get. Therefore, when Isonade battles, he will have unlimited chakra to receive from Samehada

**(Yonbi) Sokou** is a bijuu that looks like a reptile. It was a creature that lived near Mount Fuji. Because of the toxic gas and the volcaninc ash, he was transformed into a half-rooster, half-snake monster. The Rooster and Snake are husband and wife in Sokou's body. Everything around it withers away or dies, because of its poison. According to the Legend, whenever he hibernates in Mount Fuji, the snoring he causes will make the volcano erupt.

**Five Tails (Gobi),Houkou** is a bijuu which looks like a five-tailed dog. Each tail of this creature represents one elemental power: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. They can cause catastrophic damage when used. Houkou will willingly destroy the nature to obtain the power he desires from these elements. He was once badly injured when he and Nekomata challenged Kyuubi. Strangely enough, he is the god of Illusion. Houkou lives in a giant, ancient tree.

(**Rokubi) Raijuu**, a bijuu in the form of weasel, has four legs and very sharp claws. Its cry sounds like thunder. It was originally the god of Thunder, but because of Yamata no Orochi's power, it was transformed into a beast. Raijuu can release a huge amount of eletricity for battle assistance.

**(Shichibi) Kaku** is a bijuu in the form of badger. Its Kanji is also read as Mujina, which is the name the Japanese subspecies of badger (Meles Meles Anaguma) receives in some parts of Japan. It has seven tails, and is the smallest bijuu out of the nine; though it is the most cunning and stealthy. Kaku hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by crumbling/destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay.

**(Hachibi) Yamata no Orochi** is a Snake bijuu. It has crimsom red eyes, eight heads and eight tails (also depicted to having trees and vines growing around them) and has the power of the Demon world, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death.  
Its powers were originally weak, the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking it, acted carelessly, using the legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Oro's sword). Because of that, as a consequence, Yamata no Orochi takes the sword from them, absorbing the power contained inside, and becoming an incredibly powerful creature, and finally storing it in its body.  
With the new power, Yamata no Orochi releases an insane amount of dark energy, awakening the other Bijuu and becoming arrogant. Yamata no Orochi proceeds to defeat many of the Bijuu, but when it battles with Kyuubi, it is defeated. The cause of this is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, making even a hole in the Kusanagi sword. As this happens, it shows how tremendously powerful Kyuubi is, deserving of the "King of Bijuu" title. Not even Sarutobi and Enma (I'm not sure how those two are into the legend) could scratch the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. (That makes connections to the Oro x Sandaime battle)  
Legend also depicted it as having a power able to rival Kyuubi's [in quality], but the fact is, Yamata no Orochi's does have a limit.

**Kyuubi no Youko** This is a bijuu in the shape of a nine-tailed fox, and the strongest of them all. The reason he is so powerful is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, earning it the "King of Bijuu" title. The power is generated by Kyuubi's Fire Seal, and as a result, after battling for 100 years with Yamata no Orochi, it becomes exhausted; but Kyuubi continues standing, able to fight. It is also pretty cunning and smart.


End file.
